


The Reader and Her Witness

by saphique



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Going to Hell, Gratuitous Smut, PWP, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spellcest, Zelda wants Hilda to shut up and will help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Again, Zelda suffers from insomnia. It’s hard to sleep properly while her sister takes advantage of the darkness to engage in her grotesque midnight reading, with all the tiny moans and gasps coming from the next bed. All the little whimpers Hilda thinks she doesn't do, but in fact, does very well.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Reader and Her Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone thanks for joining me in Hell
> 
> English isn't my first language so be nice and let's just have fun

It is long past Witch hour. The entire house is plunged into darkness, except for a few candles on Hilda's bedside table which light up the suggestive book she is trying to read in peace. Again, Hilda promises to remain silent. But Hilda overestimates her abilities, and by candlelight, as her eyes follow the lines revealing increasingly bold scenarios, Hilda inadvertently produces compromising noises, comfortably seated in her bed.

Again, Zelda suffers from insomnia. It’s hard to sleep properly while her sister takes advantage of the darkness to engage in her grotesque midnight reading, with all the tiny moans and gasps coming from the next bed. All the little whimpers Hilda thinks she doesn't do, but in fact, does very well. Engrossed in her romance novel, Hilda disperses small cries of surprise, naughty little laughs, crosses and uncrosses her legs, stretches her feet, spreads her toes, waves her hips. All this, unconsciously, without interrupting her salacious reading.

But Zelda distinguishes accurately all of this because she knows her sister by heart, and without even laying eyes on her, Zelda manages to guess the darkness in her eyes and the glaring desire at the corner of her lips. Hilda projects herself into the characters of her novel with body and soul.

“Hhhmm ..." emits the reader as she turns one page, pursuing an increasingly carnal event. The temperature in the room increases more and more. Zelda looks up in discouragement and sighs, deciding that this distraction needs to end.

"Hilda," cautiously warns the redhead, still lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

But regrettably, Hilda hears nothing, too busy producing images to her reading. A plaintive moan is the only answer her little sister offers in return to her deafness. Besides, there is the detectable and familiar scent, Zelda manages to smell Hilda, recognizes her excitement.

"Oooh, ohh…”

And there it is again. The echo of moans. The distinctive whimpers Hilda tries to conceal but it comes out with even more passion for the reason that it’s impossible to suppress. Hilda squeezes her thighs, applies a soothing pressure where she desperately needs it.

Now, Zelda decides it's enough. She quickly straightens up in her bed and firmly calls out to her sister.

"Hilda, that's enough!” Zelda decides, raising her voice.

Surprised, out of her reverie, Hilda drops her book somewhere on the bed. Too absorbed in her fantasy, Hilda hadn't noticed how infuriating was her behavior.

"Oh, Zelds, dear, I’ve done it again, haven’t I?" she admits, out of breath.

The temper on Zelda's face is a mixture of irritation and amusement.

"What do you think? You could’ve woken the dead.”

"Dear, I'm so sorry," Hilda retorts before trying to bend over to pick up the fallen book on the covers.

"Don’t you even think about picking up that filth," warns Zelda. The questioning and guilty look on Hilda's face greatly pleases her older sister.

"Forget the whimpers, Hildie, I can smell you from here."

Hilda gulps, and presses her wet thighs together under her warm blankets.

  
"And you know very well it would be impossible for me to sleep when you're in this condition."

Zelda emerges from her bed to stand next to Hilda. With one hand, she grabs the book and throws it across the room without any consideration and with the other hand, she grabs the blanket that covers her lower body and abruptly pulls it away, revealing Hilda’s clothed belly, hips and legs. The validation of her pleasure is more and more evident. Hilda’s smell is unique and intoxicating.

The blonde trembles with anticipation under the sudden coldness and under Zelda’s scrutiny. Hilda feels guilty, but yet she knows deeply she’s done nothing wrong, considering the admiration in her sister’s gaze.

"Zelda?” Hilda hopes for so much, everything and nothing at once. It’s the blatant lust visible in her older sister’s eyes that produces more whimpers.

"I’ll have to take care of this myself, it seems,” Zelda mentions, more to herself.

Zelda sets on Hildegard's bed, sits and kneels on her sister’s warm thighs, placing one leg on each side of the blonde's quivering body. Zelda is positioned just at the right level so her breasts are near Hilda's face, who is holding her breath in front of this magnificent sight. This time will not be a tender and loving session, but rather fast and efficient. No weary kisses, no preamble, no time to dawdle.

Imposing and commanding, with her semi-closed eyelids, Zelda looks penetratingly at her intimidated and aroused sister. The redhead places, with delicacy but also with firmness, her left hand on Hilda's right breast and cups her, rolls her nipple in the palm of her hand. With her right hand, Zelda slides down Hilda’s soft thigh before touching her center with meticulousness. Her cunt, through her underwear, is as scorching and steamy as hell. Even over the garment, Zelda is amazed by the wetness she finds there. Hilda is terribly aroused and in sympathy, Zelda feels her lust. Her novel must have been really infamous. Without prelude, Zelda creates circular pressure, pushing forward, rejoicing when Hilda’s juices flow around her fingers through the fabric.

Hilda’s cry of pleasure makes Zelda beam. She offers a devilish and satisfied smile. Hilda pants, closes her eyes and offer herself to Zelda's impatient touch. Her half-open mouth would be perfect for placing a finger at the entrance, but Zelda’s hands are already very busy. Instead, Zelda resolves to slightly bend down in order to place her lips, her tongue, her own moans into Hilda’s mouth. Hilda is choking on pleasure.

"Oh... oh, Zelds... Don’t, I’m too...," Hilda is mixed between what she is trying to say and what she refuses to say. The pleasure is raw, reckless, almost sore, but it is never painful with Zelda.

"You're too worked up, I know. It won’t take long,” and to prove her point, Zelda squeezes Hilda's breast, caresses, rubs and twirls her fingers over Hilda's wet underwear. Zelda feels her sister’s engorged clit, begging, and she loves the feeling of her lower lips following each frantic strokes of her soaked hand.

Indeed, the simple notion, the simple sight of Zelda curled up above her, attractive and libidinous, with her arm working with passion between her legs, is enough to bring Hilda near the precipice, her orgasm exploding in her lower abdomen. And there, in full enjoyment, Hilda finally expels all the moans she was holding back. In between her severe and accelerated breathing, Zelda smiles toothily, delighted.

Nearly unconscious, Hilda sets her head against the edge of the headboard. Zelda removes her moistened hand, wipes it on the sheets. She gets up, gets out of bed, blow out the candles that lit up the room, and roughly puts the covers back on Hilda's radiant body, before regaining her condescending tone.

"Now, shut up and let me sleep, for Lilith’s sake," she mumbles before turning back to her own bed.

But Hilda is already asleep, fulfilled, soothed and happy. In addition, she smiles because the reading of her novel is not finished, and she is already planning on resuming her lecture tomorrow night.


End file.
